Las Aventuras De Un Pony En El Espacio-Tiempo
by DwUltraTeam32
Summary: El Doctor, Ultimo de Los Señores Del Tiempo, viajaba por el tiempo y el espacio, cuando de repente se ve envuelto en una situación que lo deja varado en un Universo Alterno con la TARDIS averiada. Ahora el Doctor deberá encontrar la forma de reparar su TARDIS y volver a "casa" antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Es Solo El Doctor

**Que tal Gente yo soy Dw_Marshall32 del DwUltrateam32 hoy les quiero presentar esta Historia que eh estado escribiendo yo solo, "Color" no participo de esta historia, Asi que sin mas molestias les Presento:**

* * *

**Las Aventuras De Un Pony En El Espacio-Tiempo**

PROLOGO

Era noche buena del año 2006 en el planeta Tierra, el Doctor, último de los señores del tiempo, acababa de despegar en su nave espacial la TARDIS, dejando atrás a su última compañera Donna Noble. Y era ahí donde se encontraba en este momento viajando por el espacio tiempo cuando de repente los Sensores de la TARDIS dictaron la señal de problemas, al ver esto el Doctor comenzó a preocuparse ya que no era normal percibir problemas que vinieran del mismo Vórtice Espacio-temporal. Al revisar todos los sensores de la TARDIS ya podía empezar a preocuparse en serio, ya que se trataba de una tormenta temporal, un hecho el cual era temido por todos los señores del tiempo, Ya que si no se la trataba con el debido cuidado podía destruir, no solo este, sino todos los universos existentes, su rareza era tal que la mayoría de los Señores Del Tiempo afirmaban que solo era una leyenda, sin embargo había un grupo de Señores del tiempo que afirmaban de que tal hecho era real y daban varias teorías de su creación, la más Aceptada era que con cada viaje de una TARDIS provocaba que la densidad del Vórtice espacio temporal se volviera más inestable hasta un punto en el que el vórtice creaba la tormenta.

El Doctor no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, un hoyo dentro del vórtice temporal, el sabia, debido a la luz enceguecedora que emanaba, que se trataba de la peligrosa tormenta temporal. Se podía notar desesperación dentro del mientras trataba de hacer todo lo posible para detener el viaje y no entrar en la tormenta, pero era inevitable la TARDIS ya se dirigía a hacia ella, el Doctor, al ver esto puso sus dos manos sobre su cara y con mucha agonía dijo. –Este es el final...es el final-. Luego de esto la TARDIS entro en la tormenta cosa que provoco un colapso de su sistema, mientras, al mismo tiempo el Doctor caía desmallado…

**Capítulo 1: Es solo el Doctor**

El Amanecer era cálido y los ponies de ponyville disfrutaban de esta mañana de diferente manera, algunos trabajando, otros relajándose, mientras que otros, solo hacían lo que hacían todos los días y esta pony entraba en esta última categoría.

Ditzy Doo era un Pegaso de crin Amarilla y una tez de color gris la cual se encontraba buscando una rara planta, la cual crecía en un lugar muy distante a ponyville, para poder usarla como un saborizante especial para sus muffins cuando de repente, en su búsqueda se encuentra con una especie de caja azul, ahí en medio de la nada, esto le llamo mucho la atención a la Pegaso que a primera vista lo asocio con una casa. Desconcertada por este hallazgo lo primero que hiso fue acercarse a tal caja e intentar abrirla pero no pudo ya que estaba cerrada por dentro, así que como única opción lo que hiso fue llamar a la puerta como si de una casa se tratase.

–Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? -. Decía mientas golpeaba su casco contra la puerta y así continuo por varios segundos. Dentro de la caja se encontraba el Doctor, tirado en el suelo de la TARDIS, que empezaba a despertarse por los llamados de la pony, al abrir los ojos noto que toda la TARDIS se encontraba a oscuras salvo por una mínima luz que provenía del espacio entre las puerta. Al levantarse lo primero que hiso fue ir hacia la puerta y abrirla desde adentro, al abrir y salir lo primero que vio fue a una pony parada frente a él, esto le sorprendió mucho, pero le sorprendió más cuando la pony dijo unas palabras. –Hola señor-. Al escuchar las palabras provenientes del Pegaso el Doctor quedo atónito y no sabía que decir, así que lo único que podía responder fue. -¿Hola?-. –Hola, señor, no quise molestar, pero ¿Por qué su casa está en el medio de la nada? -. Dijo la Pegaso en un tono que sonaba adorable y el Doctor responde de forma bastante desconcertada. – Esa no es mi ca...espera ¿Qué?, ¿Tú hablas?-. –Claro que hablo señor, ¿Por qué no habría de hablar?-. –Pero eres una especie de Equino, un pony para ser más precisos-. –Pues claro que soy una pony señor y usted también lo es-. -¿Qué?-. Dijo el Doctor mientras levantaba sus cascos y al verlos dijo. –Aaah, mmm Fascinante, simplemente fascinante…Pero como, si recuerdo perfectamente que tenía la apariencia de un homosapien-. -¿Qué?- Responde la pony gris. –Oh, nada, ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos? -. Pregunto el Doctor. –Estamos en la tierra de Equestria señor, a unos kilómetros de ponyville. Volvio a responder la pony y antes de marcharse dijo. –Me pareció muy raro que su casa este en el medio de la nada, pero bueno, era solo eso lo que me causo curiosidad, espero haberlo ayudado, adiós.

La dulce pony gris se dio vuelta y comenzó con su trote lento cuando de pronto es interrumpida con un grito del Doctor en el cual dijo.

-¡Espera!-. A lo que la pony reacciono y se dio vuelta, luego de esto el Doctor continuo. –Emmm, disculpa, donde quedaron mis modales... ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Pregunto el Doctor a la pony que se sentía rara al hablar con tal extraño. –Derp…-. Decía la pony hasta antes de detenerse y quedar sonrojada. –¿Eh?-. Pregunto confundido el doctor. –Aah, nada, nada, mi nombre es Ditzy, Ditzy Doo-. Era lo que decía estando muy avergonzada. –Oh, mucho gusto Ditzy, yo soy el Doctor-. -¿Doctor Que?-. Pregunto Ditzy confundida. –Emm, es solo el Doctor-. -¿Entonces trabajas curando ponies?-. –No, no ese tipo de doctor...el punto es que, yo soy nuevo en este lugar, no conozco mucho los alrededores, y quería preguntarte ¿Qué si te gustaría acompañarme por un tiempo?-. pregunto el Doctor un poco avergonzado ante tal pregunta. –Eeeeh, Perooo yo...Esta bien, supongo...-. Es lo que dijo Ditzy que estaba sumamente apenada y solo se dejó guiar por el atractivo del pony-. –Fantástico, entonces ¿hacia dónde vamos?-. –Ponyville, está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí-. –Perfecto entonces ahí nos dirigiremos-.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras los dos ponies se dirigían a ponyville a trote un poco lento, el sol por fin había llegado a la cima del cielo, durante su caminata era inevitable que surgieran las preguntas y el Doctor fue el que las comenzó.

–Emm, Ditzy, quería preguntarte ¿qué es esta marca en mi pata?-. –¿En serio eres tan raro?, como no vas a saber eso, esa es tu cuite mark, es una marca que le sale a cada pony cuando descubre su talento especial...que raro eres, a ver déjame fijarme bien que es tu marca-. Dijo la Pegaso. –Emm...un reloj de arena...eso quiere decir que tu talento especial ¡ES EL TIEMPO! -. Dijo Ditzy asombrada por tal CM. –Exactamente-. –¿Entonces eres un viajero del tiempo o algo así?-. –Sí, del tiempo y el espacio para ser más preciso, lo cual logro mediante la TARDIS-. -¿La TARDIS?- Pregunto la pony. –Sí, es aquella caja azul de donde salí, significa tiempo y dimensión relativos en el espacio-. –¿Entonces eres un alíen?-. –Emm, si, ¿Muy obvio?-. –Pues claro, un pony que sale de una caja en el medio de la nada que usa un vocabulario extraño y no sabe que es un cuite mark es algo extraño...entonces, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿De marte, de Saturno, de...?-. Decía la Pegaso gris, muy emocionada, hasta que el doctor la interrumpe y le responde. –No, no soy de ninguno de esos planetas, a mi especie se la conoce como "Los señores del Tiempo", del planeta Gallifrey-. –¿Y por qué estás aquí?-. –La verdad no lo sé, pero ahora lo que necesito es encontrar a alguien que sepa de ciencia y pueda encontrarme herramientas para reparar la TARDIS-. Explico el Doctor-. –Entonces, cuéntame algo sobre ti Ditzy-. –Yo solo soy una Pegaso que...-. Y justo mientras el Ditzy hablaba el doctor interrumpe asombrado. -¿Una Pegaso?-. –Si ves, tengo alas...-. Y mientras decía eso abre sus alas para enseñárselas al Doctor, luego de cerrarlas continúa. -...También hay ponies unicornios los cuales hacen magia-. –Wow, esto es fantástico, simplemente fantástico...Veras de donde yo vengo los unicornios y los pegasos solo existen en los cuentos para niños-. Dijo el Doctor muy emocionado. –Así que cuéntame más de tu mundo Ditzy-. –Pues, nos encontramos en la tierra de equestria un lugar que se formó hace cientos de años, y ahora es gobernada por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, dos alicornios las cuales manejan el sol y la luna-. El Doctor cuando escucho esto quedó asombrado y continuo comparándolo con su universo. –Esto es muy raro, de donde vengo los soles y las lunas no se mueven mueven, sino, es el planeta el cual gira alrededor de ellos. Tu mundo es fascinante Ditzy, y me gustaría seguir aprendiendo sobre el-. Luego de decir esto llego el momento de que el Doctor hiciera una pregunta que para él era inevitable, la cual fue. –Y cuéntame Ditzy, ¿Ha habido problemas en tu mundo?-. –Unos cuantos, los más significativos fueron que hace no mucho tiempo la malvada yegua oscura, Nightmare Moon, y Discord el dios del Caos regresaron y trataron de hacerle un mal a este mundo, pero por suerte un grupo de 6 ponies lograron derrotarlos y todos estamos a salvo gracias a ellas…-. –Extraño, pero fascinante-. Dijo el Doctor, que estaba a punto de continuar con las preguntas cuando de pronto es "interrumpido" por Ditzy que decía. –Mira, ahí está ponyville

El sol ya se casi se escondía, el ocaso era hermoso y se notaba como alumbraba toda la escena, y ahí en el fondo se encontraba ponyville.

Al llegar al pueblo el Doctor dijo. –Bueno, mas rustico de lo que imagine, entonces ¿A dónde vamos?-. –Me dijiste que querías ir con alguien inteligente y dudo que allá alguien mas inteligente que Twilight Sparkle-. Dijo Ditzy con su tono adorable

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Twilight el Doctor estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando Ditzy lo Interrumpe y dice. –Espera, vas a entrar ahí y ¿Qué le dirás? Que eres un pony alíen de otro planeta que quiere reparar su nave-. Dijo la Pegaso que no estaba de acuerdo con el Doctor. –Sí, básicamente-. -¿Pero no deberíamos hacer una historia o algo así?-. –No, solo entramos y ya-. Dijo el Doctor que conservaba su carisma.

Luego de esto el doctor con su casco golpeo la puerta que estaba en la base del árbol, luego de golpear por unos segundos, salió una pony, unicornio de color morado, y muy bonita a la vista, al verla, el Doctor pensó que era algo atractiva y se sentía extraño al sentir tal cosa con la imagen de una pony.

-Hola, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-. Dijo Twiligh. –Buen día-. Decía el Doctor con toda indiferencia mientras pasaba dentro de la casa en el árbol. –Emm, ¿Disculpe?-. dijo la unicornio que no quería extraños en su casa, luego de esto también entro Ditzy.

-Que tal, soy el Doctor, disculpa las molestias pero mi amiga, Ditzy Doo, me dijo que tú eres una de las ponies más inteligentes de esta tierra y quería pedirte tu ayuda-. Luego de estas palabras Twilight se sentía alagada y responde. –Bueno, si es verdad que soy muy inteligente, así que dígame su problema Doctor-. –Está bien, pues mira, yo soy un Señor Del Tiempo, especie del planeta Gallifrey, viajaba tranquilamente por el tiempo y el espacio cuando de pronto me vi envuelto en un problema el cual me dejo varado en este lugar con mi nave averiada, quisiera saber si tienes el suficiente intelecto para poder ayudarme a repararla-. Luego de esto la unicornio lanzo una risa muy larga la cual dejo desconcertado al Doctor al ver que no lo tomaban en serio, después de esto el doctor dice. –Emm, ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-. -¿Enserio?, crees que me voy a creer que un pony que no conozco salga de la nada y me diga que es un alíen que quiere que lo ayude a reparar su nave -. Dijo Twilight mientras trataba de mantener la risa. –Pero estoy diciendo la verdad, necesito tu ayuda-. Dijo el Doctor que le molestaba como lo trataba la pony. - Ja ja ja claro, y yo soy una princesa-. Dijo la pony morada con tono sarcástico. –Escúchame Niña, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme...de no ser así toda esta tierra, todo el planeta, e incluso todo el universo puede ser destruido...Así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo, ¿puedes ayudarnos?-. Dijo el Doctor con tono furioso mientras Ditzy quedo muy sorprendida ante tal respuesta del Doctor.

Luego de esto ambos miraron a Twilight que se puso en un tono más serio y dijo. –La verdad, no sé qué creer, pero supongamos que es verdad todo lo que me dices...La verdad, no, no puedo ayudarte, dudo tener el conocimiento para ayudar a reparar una nave alienígena. pero puedo decirte quien quizás si puede ayudarte...la princesa Celestia, ella vive en Canterlot y quizás te ayude con tu problema, es todo lo que diré, ahora váyanse-. –Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda Twilight Sparkle decía el Doctor cuando salía y a su vez Ditzy dijo. –Sentimos todas las molestias-. También mientras salía. –Bueno, Ditzy es hora de ir a canterlot-. –Pero si ya casi anochece y estoy muy cansada. Qué te parece si te quedas en mi casa por hoy, puedes dormir en mi sofá, claro solo si quieres-. Dijo Ditzy bastante sonrojada. –Perfecto, entonces mañana iremos a canterlot-.

Dentro de la biblioteca Twilight Sparkle seguía ahí, sola, pensando si lo que acababa de ocurrir era real o solo una simple jugarreta de su mente, sea lo que sea, decidió no investigar más al respecto, olvidar lo sucedido y seguir con su vida, aunque siempre en el fondo se pregunte en realidad quien era ese pony.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? déjenme sus comentarios y GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo para leer...**


	2. Conexiones Temporales

**Hola a Todos Gracias Por los comentarios que me dejaron en el primer Cap, los tuve y los tendré en cuenta para Futuro...**

**Si mas que Escribir, les presento:**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Conexiones Temporales**

La noche ya había llegado a Equestria y esta mostraba un hermoso cielo estrellado. El Doctor se encontraba en la casa de Ditzy, solo, mientras la pegaso dormía. Él estaba observando el nocturno cielo, pensando en qué lugar se encontraba, si en un Universo Paralelo o en otra dimensión. Pocas veces se había sentido tan desconcertado en su vida y lo que realmente le daba vueltas por la cabeza era si lograría reparar la TARDIS, lo único que quedaba por hacer era sentarse y esperar a que la princesa pudiera darle los artefactos necesarios para poder crear algo que lo ayude a reparar la TARDIS, pero eso no ocurriría hasta la mañana siguiente.

La mañana acababa de comenzar y todos los ponies empezaban, de apoco, un nuevo día normal, salvo para Ditzy quien se había encontrado con un alien el cual solo respondía al nombre de "el Doctor".

Al salir de su cuarto y bajar la escaleras Ditzy noto que el Doctor ya estaba despierto y se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo como si tratara de encontrar algo, así que la Pegaso pregunto.

-Buenos días Doctor, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-. –Oh, buenos días Ditzy, los Señores Del Tiempo no acostumbramos a dormir mucho, así que solo estaba observando lo fascinante de tu mundo, que tal si ya nos vamos-. –¿No quieres comer algo antes?-. –Oh claro, quisiera unos huevos con carne, el corte que tengas está bien, ah, ¿y podrías poner los huevos a un lado?-. Dijo el Doctor como si estuviera en su universo a lo que Ditzy, de forma muy confusa dice. -¿Qué?-. –Oh, claro, claro-. Decía el doctor mientras recordaba que los ponies son herbívoros por naturaleza. –Perdona, lo que tengas estará bien para mí-. -¿Qué tal unos muffins?-. Dijo la Pegaso que se sentía contenta por hacer tal proposición. –Perfecto, ¿y tendrás algo de té?-. –Claro-. Respondió Ditzy que estaba feliz porque comería muffins con el Doctor. –Fantástico-.

Luego del Desayuno que preparo Ditzy, los dos ponies tomaron camino hacia la estación de tren donde, luego de esperar varios minutos, llego el que necesitaban. Al abordarlo y sentarse en sus dichos lugares Ditzy compenso con las preguntas.

-Bueno Doctor, cuéntame ¿qué te pareció ponyville?-. –Pues, nada mal, como cualquier pueblo debería ser-. –Debe ser genial viajar por el espacio y el tiempo, ¿verdad?-. –Así es, he visitado muchos planetas muy bellos y he conocido a seres extraordinarios pero en la mayoría de los casos estos planetas están en problemas y es mi deber ayudar-. -¿Qué, también salvas planetas?-. –si-. –Wow, eso es de lo más fantástico que haya escuchado, eres asombroso, y cuéntame ¿has salvado alguna vez este planeta?-. –Si, pero no exactamente este-. -¿Eh?-. –Es difícil de explicar pero yo no soy de aquí-. –Eso ya lo sé tontín, eres un alíen-. –No, me refiero a que soy de otro universo, un lugar donde no soy un pony…es difícil de explicar-. –Oh, Ya veo-.

Luego de esto Ditzy siguió con las preguntas, muy emocionada, mientras el doctor las respondía con gusto y asi continuaron hasta que el Tren arribo en la estación de Canterlot, para ese entonces el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Los ponies salían del tren con calma, mientras a la vez entraban otros.

Al salir, el Doctor le agrado la ciudad que veía con sus nuevos ojos de pony, y notó que tenían una civilización mucho más contemporánea de lo que parecía a primera vista. –Bueno Ditzy, vallamos al castillo-. –Está bien Doctor, pero vuelvo a insistir, no deberíamos inventar una historia para contarle a la princesa, ¿qué tal si no ríe de nosotros como lo hizo Twilight?-. –No lo creo, si es un ser tan poderoso y místico como me contaste en el viaje creo que entenderá la situación, además, es la princesa hay que respetarla como autoridad-. Dijo el Doctor confiado de que su plan funcionaria.

El tiempo pasaba mientras el Doctor y Ditzy caminaban por las calles de Canterlot, los dos iban callados, pensando diferentes cosas. Ditzy por un lado pensaba en lo atractivo que era el Doctor y que todavía no podía creer que lo esté acompañando, mientras, el Doctor pensaba si en realidad la princesa le creería y si de verdad podría ayudarlo. Pero independiente mente de lo que pensara cada uno ambos estaban dispuestos a ir al castillo.

Mientras los dos seguían yendo al castillo de pronto y sin aviso una pony de color verde se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, la pony paso tan rápido que asusto a Ditzy e hiso que esta se tropezara y callera al piso, la pony verde ni reacciono a esto y siguió corriendo como si nada, a lo que Ditzy muy enojada le Grita. –Oye, fíjate por donde vas-. Pero la pony ni atención presto, y siguió corriendo. –Vamos Ditzy, ya está lejos, además si va tan apurada debe tener una razón-. –Sí, pero igual no se debería ser tan descortés-. Dijo Ditzy mientras se levantaba, luego ambos ponies siguieron caminando como si nada hacia el castillo, que no estaba muy lejos.

Los ponies seguían caminando hasta que se encontraron con el Castillo, una enorme estructura que alzaba la grandeza de la ciudad, a Ditzy le pareció enorme y nunca había visto algo así es su vida, pero al Doctor no le llamo tanto la atención y no se comparaba con los enormes lugares que había visto en sus viajes. Al acercarse a la puerta del castillo fueron detenidos por dos ponies de la guardia real del castillo que preguntaron. –Buenos días, ¿Qué se les Ofrece?-. –Buenos días-. Dijo el Doctor. –Queremos ver a la Princesa Celestia-. Dijo Ditzy. –Lo siento, nadie puede ver a la Princesa-. Dijo uno de los guardias. –Pero es un Asunto de suma importancia- Dijo el Doctor mientras pensaba en su papel psíquico que dejo en su saco. –Lo sentimos, es imposible-. Dijo el otro de los guardias, luego de esto el Doctor se tomó un respiro y Dijo. –Escúchenme, Dudo que entiendan pero necesito que me presten toda su atención, si no veo a la princesa ahora, esta tierra será envuelta en un gran peligro, así que les pido que vallan con la princesa ahora y le digan que el Doctor Quiere verla-. -¿Doctor qué? -. –Solo díganle que el Doctor quiere verla, solo eso-. –Bueno está bien, tu quédate aquí, yo iré-. Dijo uno de los guardias a su compañero, luego de esto el guardia salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Celestia.

Cuando llego este pony abrió la puerta de la habitación de la princesa esta quedo muy sorprendía y algo enojada dijo. –Disculpa, ¿Qué haces aquí? -. –Siento las molestias princesa, pero, en la entrada del castillo hay un pony que exige su presencia, dice que si no lo ve ahora toda la tierra será envuelta en un terrible mal -. –Ja ja ja, de seguro es otro loco-. –Es un pony de crin y piel marrón, El cual tiene una Cuite Mark con la forma de un Reloj de Arena-. Al escuchar esto la alicornio quedo sorprendida y se le venía un viejo pensamiento a la mente, así que preguntó. –Solo por Curiosidad, ¿no les dijo su nombre? -. –Así es, se hace llamar el Doctor, es extraño ya que solo es el Doctor-. Al escuchar esto la princesa reacciono a su pasado y recordó a un tal Doctor así que dijo. –¡Has que ese pony entre aquí inmediatamente!-. –Pe pero princesa-. Replico el guardia. -¡Ahora!-. -Si madame-.

Luego de esto el pony de la guardia real volvió a salir corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo otra vez donde su compañero, Ditzy y el Doctor se sorprendieron al saber que podían ver a la princesa así que ambos ponies, el Doctor y Ditzy, entran al castillo sin mucho apuro.

Mientras el Doctor y Ditzy se dirigían al cuarto de Celestia, ella se encontraba, en parte, emocionada porque volvería a ver a "su" Doctor. Pero también se sentía preocupada porque sabía que si el Doctor estaba aquí significaba que algo terrible estaría a punto de ocurrir.

Al llegar el Doctor toco con su casco la puerta hasta que escucho una voz femenina proveniente de la habitación que decía. –Pasen, por favor-. A continuación tanto el Doctor y Ditzy entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a una pony, mucho más grande que el resto, alicornio de tez blanca, con un Hermoso cabello color arcoíris. Al estar tofos en el mismo cuarto Celestia comenzó.

-¿Doctor?, ¡Doctor!, no sabe cuan alegre estoy de verlo una vez más-. Dijo Celestia que parecería como si fuera a llorar de felicidad. –Emm, ¿Hola?-. Dijo el Doctor con una cara muy desconcertada que inspiraba desconfianza. –¿Qué, no me recuerdas?-. –Pero no te cono…Oh, fascinante, tiempo eres simplemente fascinante-. Al decir esto Celestia y Ditzy no entiende al Doctor cosa que las dos, al mismo tiempo dicen. -¿Qué?-. –Ambas Escuchen, mire princesa, yo no la conozco, es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida, pero usted me conoce ya que, estuve en el pasado y fue donde me conoció, pero YO, el que está aquí en este momento, todavía no viaje al pasado donde la conocí, ¿entienden? -. –Eso creo-. Dice la princesa mientras que Ditzy se sentía muy confundida, estaba a punto de preguntar otra vez, pero la princesa hablo primero y dijo. –Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo Doctor?-. Dijo Celestia quien creía conocer las intenciones del Doctor. –Mira, mi nave, la TARDIS, esta averiada y necesito encontrar la forma de repararla. Así que supuse que podrías ayudarme-. Explico el Doctor. –Justo lo que me Temía…Por favor esperen aquí-. Dijo la princesa que a continuación se dirigió a un cuadro, el cual, al quitarlo se podía notar un pequeño agujero del cual, con su magia, saco un pequeño cristal el cual mostraba una luz muy brillante. Al verlo el Doctor no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, una célula de energía de la TARDIS, al ver esto paso a estar muy feliz debido a que podría volver a su Universo pero también se preguntaba por qué la princesa tenia tal cosa, al principio decidió ignorarlo pero luego le gano la curiosidad así que, con la célula ya en sus cascos, pregunto. –Esto es asombroso, muchas gracias princesa, pero necesito saber ¿Dónde la encontró? -. –No la encontré, Usted me la dio hace muchos años, cuando nos conocimos, me dijo que la guardara con mucho cuidado y que no se lo diera a nadie salvo a ti, ya que me prometiste que volverías…y aquí estas-. Explico Celestia. -Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey-. Dijo el Doctor el cual se encontraba muy feliz. Ditzy trato de analizar la situación pero quedo sumamente confundida cuando lo intento así que le pregunto al Doctor. –Espera, déjame ver si entendí, ¿con eso podrás viajar al pasado?-. Si-. –Pero la princesa tenía el cristal porque tú se lo diste en el pasado, para que te lo pueda dar ahora, y así viajar al pasado a entregárselo-. -Si-. – ¡No tiene sentido!-. Exclamo la Pegaso que no podía comprender la paradoja. –Tranquila Ditzy, es solo una paradoja, un hecho en el cual se contradice la misma lógica, no le des mucha importancia, estarás bien-.

Luego de esto el Doctor, con el Cristal en sus cascos, le lanza aire desde su boca para poder cambiar su flujo de energía y así, volver a conectar la TARDIS con el vórtice espacio temporal de su Universo, pero esto no funciona así que el Doctor, extrañado, dice. –Qué raro, ¿por qué el flujo de energía no cambia?, si yo soy de otro universo es de suponer que tendría que cambiar a tal energía-. Luego de detenerse y pensar un poco continúa. –Ah, creo que ya se, al tener este cuerpo de pony, sigo siendo el mismo, pero con todas las células de este universo, por lo tanto mi energia es la de este Universo y no puedo cambiarla...bueno, por lo menos lo puedo usar para viajar por este Universo-. Decía el Doctor, hablándose a sí mismo, mientras Ditzy y Celestia no entendían nada.

-Bueno princesa, Muchas gracias por esto, enserio, gracias pero ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos pronto-. –O ya nos vimos-. –Sí, eso, hasta luego Celestia, muchas gracias por todo-. –No, Gracias a ti Doctor por salvar la tierra de Equestria, adiós-. Luego de esta despedía el Doctor y Ditzy emprenden camino hacia ponyville nueva mente. Tomaron el tren, y se bajaron el estación del pueblo, al caminar en la noche de Equestria llegaron a la casa de Ditzy, al llegar se detuvieron frente de la entrada y el Doctor comenzó.

-Bueno Ditzy, me encanto tu compañía, pero ya es hora de que nos separemos...tu mundo es fascinante pero ahora tengo que reparar la TARDIS y tratar de volver a mi universo, nuestro tiempo juntos fue muy Divertido-. -¿Enserio te iras Doctor?-. Pregunto Ditzy algo triste. –Si Ditzy, el deber de un Doctor nunca termina...adiós-. Dijo el Doctor que a continuación siguió su camino de vuelta hacia la TARDIS.

Al llegar a la TARDIS, el Doctor entro en ella y seguía ahí, oscura, y se podía notar que nadie la había encontrado, así que el Doctor, al acercarse al panel de navegación abrió un pequeño compartimiento debajo de una de las consolas que la operan. Antes de meter la célula de Energía en el compartimiento trato de cambiar el flujo de energía nueva mente, pero no pudo así que, conformándose con lo que tenía, lo introdujo en el compartimiento, luego de esto espero unos segundos, hasta que la TARDIS logro conectarse con el Vórtice espacio temporal de este universo por lo cual todas la luces, motores y todo lo que fuera parte de la TARDIS volvió a funcionar. El Doctor a ver esto quedo muy feliz de ver a su bella TARDIS funcionando otra vez, así que con toda su felicidad empezó a mover mecanismos y accionar palancas hasta que la TARDIS, haciendo su característico sonido, emprendió vuelo hacia el espacio. Y eso era de las cosas más Hermosas que se podían ver...

* * *

**¿Que les Pareció?, gracias por leer y espero que lo ayan disfrutado. Por cierto eso de la célula de energía aparece en el episodio 2x05 de la serie Moderna, parecera que di muy poca información al respecto pero lo que se da en el Capitulo tambien es algo casi nulo asi que Escribi con eso. Gracias**

**PD: Les dejo la Wiki del Doctor para ver si les llama la atencion o si no entendieron algo, cualquier cosa que no endiendan no duden en preguntarmelo **** . /wiki/Doctor_Who_Wiki**


	3. El Compromiso del Doctor

**Hola, Gracias por seguir leyendo, este Fic que disfruto tanto haciendo...Para este capitulo me esforcé para cambiar la forma de escritura, ya que como me dijeron, de la forma anterior era algo tedioso leer, Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El Compromiso del Doctor**

La noche había caído en Equestria, y en ponyville Ditzy Doo acababa de despedirse de un loco, extraño, pero atractivo pony conocido como "el Doctor"

Luego de la despedida, Ditzy entro a su casa, la cual estaba a oscuras, después de entrar Ditzy cerro la puerta y se apoyo contra la misma poniéndose a pensar en el Doctor.

–Porque lo habré dejado irse…No estaba loco después de todo, la princesa lo conocía pero el nunca la había visto antes, el cristal, lo que hablo con Celestia, todo era verdad...Y tú, como una estúpida lo dejaste ir…no volverá a pasar…el, no volverá-.

Dijo Ditzy que mientras decía las últimas palabras se le caían unas lágrimas, a continuación, Ditzy subió a su cuarto y se durmió como si este hubiera sido un día normal.

El día había comenzado ya hace unas horas y la Pegaso, Ditzy Doo acababa de levantarse, en el baño, esta empieza a cepillarse su melena para después cepillarse los dientes y luego lavarse la cara, mientras hacía esto último, escucho un sonido, bastante extraño, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera escuchado antes, empezó siendo una sonido muy leve y se fue haciendo más fuerte. Cuando se detuvo la pegaso, asustada, pregunto.

-¿Hola, hay alguien hay?-.

al no recibir respuesta Ditzy tomo coraje y bajo, muy despacio las Escaleras, lo primero que vio mientras bajaba fue una extraña caja azul, la misma de hacia 2 días, exactamente igual, ella no entendía como tal objeto podía haber llegado ahí, pero todo se aclaró cuando vio a el Doctor parado junto a la caja, sonriente mientras miraba a Ditzy, ella lo primero que hiso fue volar hacia el Doctor y abrazarlo muy fuertemente y luego de soltarlo Dijo.

-¡Doctor!, volviste, de verdad volviste-.

–Sí, ¿cómo has estado Ditzy?-.

–Bien, pero ¿Por qué volviste Doctor?-.

–Bueno, cuando la TARDIS volvió a funcionar, lo primero que hice fue ir a investigar ciertas cosas sobre este universo pony, y efectivamente es similar al mío en muchos aspectos, como este planeta por ejemplo. Y justo hace unos días mientras viajaba se me ocurrió la idea de que si quisieras acompañarme por un tiempo-.

–Que, ¿Yo acompañarte?-. Pregunto Ditzy quien estaba sonrojada por tales palabras.

–Sí, mira, yo no acostumbro a viajar solo por mucho tiempo y todavía soy un poco torpe manejando este extraño cuerpo de pony, entonces ¿qué dices?-.

-¡Sí!-. Responde la pony muy feliz.

–Bueno, subamos a la TARDIS-.

–Pero es muy pequeña para 2 ponies-.

–Esa es la mejor Parte…-.

Dice el Doctor que al detenerse entra en la TARDIS, Ditzy se puso roja de vergüenza al malinterpretar lo que dijo el Doctor, pero sin mas remedio entro en la TARDIS, al entrar quedo sorprendida por lo que había dentro de esa simple caja de madera, ahí estaba el Doctor que cuando vio entrar a Ditzy dijo.

-…Por qué tenemos todo el tiempo y el espacio para nosotros-.

-Wow, no sabía que podías usar magia, ¡eres como los unicornios! -.

–¡NO! Esto no es magia, es Tecnología de los Señores Del Tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Soy un alien-. Dijo el Doctor Indignado

–oh, oky-.

-…Bueno Ditzy, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-.

– ¿Ir?-.

–Sí, Es tu primer viaje, Dime cualquier lugar, cualquier época, y yo te la enseñare-.

–Emm...-. Dice la Pony mientras piensa.

–¡Ya se!, Quiero ir al Pasado-.

-¿A qué año? -.

–maso menos entre 1700-.

-¿Por qué?-.

–No se, tu preguntaste y yo solo dije un numero -.

–Está bien, si es lo que Quieres…-. Dijo el Doctor que mientras movía los mecanismos de la TARDIS. -...Allons-y!-. Dijo mientras movía una última manivela y la TARDIS empezaba con su viaje.

-Llegamos-.

-¿A dónde?-.

–A 1714, por supuesto-.

-¿En serio, puedo salir?-.

–Sí, pero antes una cosa-. Dijo el Doctor mientras se acercaba a su chaqueta de color marrón que mantenía la forma humana, pone su casco en el bolsillo y saca 2 de sus artilugios.

–Mira, esto es un destornillador sónico-.

-¿Destor-Que?-. Pregunta al no entender nada.

–Destornillador sónico, es un aparato que se utiliza para muchas cosas…y esto, es un papel psíquico-.

–¿Y qué hace?, es solo un papel en blanco-.

–Cierra los ojos Ditzy-.

–Sí, ¿y ahora?-.

–Yo soy el coronel John Smith, de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia…Ahora abre los ojos-.

–Wow-. Dijo al ver cambiar el papel a lo que el Doctor había dicho.

–Puedes hacer que los ponies crean lo que quieras-.

–Pero para que me muestras esto-.

–De donde vengo acostumbramos a usar ropa todo el tiempo, pero me di cuenta que aquí se usa ropa pero no todo el tiempo, o más bien por el lugar donde estén, sea lo que sea, la cosa es que necesito un lugar donde guardar esto, y pensé que podrías llevarlo en tus alas, ¿podrías? -.

–Claro, no hay problema-.

Cuando los 2 ponies salieron de la TARDIS vieron una ciudad bajo un sol que estaba en lo alto del cielo, normal para la época. Había edificaciones de tamaño normal y todos los ponies que se veían caminando vestían ropa de la época, las mujeres llevaban vestido largo y los machos llevaban distintos tipos de sombreros. Ditzy estaba muy sorprendida y fascinada con lo que estaba viendo dijo.

-De verdad...de verdad, estamos en el pasado-.

–Sí, ¿creías que era una broma?-.

–No, pero debes admitir que es algo difícil de creer la primera vez-. –Entonces que dices ¿vamos a echar un vistazo? -.

–Si, por supuesto-.

Lejos en algún lugar, se encontraban 2 ponies, uno Pegaso, de tez blanca y crin azul, el cual tenía unos lentes. El otro era un pony terrestre de tez gris y crin negra los cual estaban en medio de una conversación.

–Entonces ¿todo está listo?-. Pregunto el pony de los lentes.

-Sí señor, solo necesitamos que este aquí para que todo suceda-.

–Perfecto, todo va saliendo justo como queríamos-.

El Doctor y Ditzy caminaban por las calles de la ciudad hasta que vieron una gran cantidad de ponies haciendo fila en la entrada de una tienda, la cual parecía ser una tienda de ropa muy costosa. Esto se le hiso muy curioso a Ditzy, así que fue directo hacia la ultima pony de la fila y le dijo.

–Hola-.

–Hola-. Responde la pony de crin verde.

–Disculpa por molestar, pero ¿qué hacen todos aquí?-.

–Como no has de saberlo, nos estamos formado para poder comprar un vestido para la gran celebración que esta nocje ha de acontecer-.

-¿Gran celebración?-. Dijo el Doctor que se metió en conversación como si nada.

–será el 100° Aniversario de la ciudad-.

–¿Y en qué ciudad estamos?-. Pregunto Ditzy

–En Canterlot, por supuesto-.

–Muchas Gracias-. Dijo el Doctor, que también le hiso una seña a Ditzy para que se alejara.

–Pásame el papel psíquico-. La Pegaso puso su casco bajo su ala izquierda, y al abrirla, el papel psíquico cayo directo en su casco.

–Toma-.

Con el Papel Psíquico en su casco se acerca a la última pony de la fila y dice.

–Disculpe señora, yo soy John Smith y ella es mi compañera Ditzy, de la guardia real, venimos en el nombre de la princesa Celestia por una ropas que nos ha encargado exclusivamente para nosotros-.

–Cielos, esa es la firma autentica de la princesa...Claro, pasen por favor-.

Y fue así que, con el papel psíquico en su casco, paso por toda la fila de ponies hasta que entro en la tienda y justo cuando entraba 2 ponies, uno macho y otra hembra, salen de la tienda, a continuación, la pony que atendía la tienda dice.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?-.

–Buen dia, soy John Smith y ella es Ditzy Doo, venimos en nombre de la princesa Celestia, necesitamos ropa, ya que ella misma nos ha dicho que nos vistamos de la mejor forma para esta noche-. Dijo mientras mostraba el papel.

–Oh cielos, Con gusto he de servir a 2 enviados de la princesa...lleven lo que quieran-. Dijo la encargada y se alejo hacia el mostrador.

-Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría vestir Ditzy?-. Pregunto el doctor mientras miraba unos trajes de gala.

–Emm, ¿estás seguro de esto doctor, esto no es como robar?-.

–No, además he salvado el Multiverso varias veces, creo que algo de ropa a cambio no es nada, ¿verdad?-.

–Emm, eso creo…-

Dice Ditzy que no estaba muy segura de que responder. Paso el tiempo, el sol se estaba por esconder y los demás ponies ya habían comprado su ropa. El Doctor y su compañera seguían en la tienda viendo ropa, que al Doctor le causaba mucha gracias, el había decidido llevar un traje negro. Mientras que Ditzy sequia Probándose vestidos, hasta que decide salir y dice.

-¿Co-como me veo Doctor?-. Dijo la Pegaso, algo tímida, que vestía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro y llevaba el cabello recogido. Y junto con sus ojos bizcos lucia Preciosa.

–Fantástica-. Al escuchar esto Ditzy se puso roja y responde.

–Jejeje, Gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal-.

–Creo que ya deberíamos ir yendo-. Ambos ponies se acercan hacia la yegua del mostrador y ella dice.

–Cielos, se ven fantásticos-.

–¿Está segura que podemos llevarnos todo esto gratis?-. Pregunto insegura la Pegaso.

–Sí, es un placer servir a 2 ponies enviados por la princesa-. Al escuchar esto la Pegaso se sintió mal.

–Creo, que deberían marcharse, llegaran tarde a la gran celebración? -.

-¿Usted no irá? -. Pregunto el Doctor.

–No, solo los ponies de la nobleza, han sido invitados-. Dijo la pony con una expresión algo triste.

–¿No quiere venir con nosotros?-. Dijo Ditzy con una expresión feliz.

-¿Qué?-.

–Sí, podemos ser muy persuasivos-.

–Muchísimas Gracias-.

Luego de decir esto la pony fue corriendo hacia una habitación, al salir lucia un hermoso vestido de color morado y negro, muy largo. Después los 3 ponies salieron de la tienda, y ya era de noche, tomaron un camino derecho hacia el salón donde acontecería el evento. En el camino, y con voz baja, el Doctor le dice a Ditzy.

–Pss, pásame el papel y el destornillador sónico-.

Y asi fue como Ditzy, usando la misma técnica de la tarde le pasa los 2 artilugios al doctor sin que la otra pony se diese cuenta y los guardo en su traje, todo mientras seguían caminando hacia el Salón. Al llegar pudieron notar que era un edificación bastante grande, en la cual había un pony negro con una bowtie el cual resguardaba la entrada, al acercarse el doctor dice.

-Buenas noches, soy John Smith, y ellas son mis 2 acompañantes, Ditzy y…-.

–…Bubbles Shine-. Interrumpe la pony del vestido morado.

–Somos Invitamos de honor de la princesa-. Dijo el Doctor con el papel psíquico en su casco.

–Eso está en blanco-.

-¿Qué?-. Dice el Doctor sorprendido de que el pony no cayera en el engaño.

–Pero Igual pueden pasar, todos pueden pasar-.

-¿Qué?, es de suponer que solo los ponies de la nobleza podríamos ingresar-. Dice la pony, que se mete otra vez.

–Ahora, todos pueden-.

–Está bien, gracias Señor-. Dijo Ditzy.

Luego los 3 ponies pasaron dentro del gran salón. Era hermoso, el techo tenía una gigantesca pintura de un pony con una copa, del cual colgaban hermosos candelabros y varios pilares sostenían el lugar, en una esquina se encontraba una sinfonía donde varios ponies estaban con sus instrumentos, donde había muchos unicornios y pegasos, pero casi ningún pony terrestre, cosa que contrastaba con Bubbles y el Doctor los cuales, parecía, que eran los únicos.

-Os agradezco mucho por traerme, Doctor-.

-No hay de que, Señorita Bubbles-.

–Adiós-. Dijo Bubbles quien lego de irse siguió contemplando las bellezas del lugar.

–Ditzy, ¿no notaste algo extraño en el pony de la entrada?-.

-No, nadis de nadis-.

–Es extraño, por lo general nadie descubre el turco del papel psíquico, solo aquellos que son muy inteligentes o que tienen entendido que extie tal cosa…Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo esta por pasar-.

-Oh, vamos Doctor, es una fiesta, solo relájate y diviértete -.

–No lo se…- Dijo el Doctor que todavía seguía algo nervioso.

Paso el tiempo y muy pocos ponies habían llegado luego de Ditzy y el Doctor, pero al cabo de una hora, hiso si deslumbrante aparición la princesa Celestia. No llevaba ningún vestido, pero con su sola presencia ya se podía sentir la mas alta clase, iba acompañada de 2 de sus guardias reales, ambos con armadura, los cuales estaban my serios. Mientras entraban todos estaban muy emocionados, y a continuación la princesa se sentó en un trono que estaba paraleló a la Ditzy y dijo.

–Buenas noches a todos los ponies…Es un gusto tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos para conmemorar 100 grandiosos años de esta magnífica ciudad, ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí y se puede notar en sus rostros, que todos vosotros sois unos ponies maravillosos que hacéis lo posible para que esto siga avanzando…Así que yo, la princesa Celestia, doy oficialmente comenzada esta celebración-.

Luego de este discurso todos los ponies, exceptuando a Ditzy y al Doctor, empiezan a golpear sus cascos contra el suele en forma de aplausos, al ver esto el Doctor dijo.

–Entonces asi es como aplauden-. Y lanzo una pequeña risa.

–Pero por supuesto esta no ha de ser una celebración legítima sin el baile real-.

A continuación la princesa se puso a mirar directo a todos los ponies buscando uno que le fuera de pareja para el tradicional baile, cuando de pronto, y por alguna razón que no entendía, un pony de color marrón llamo su atención.

–Disculpad, tu el potro marrón junto a la Pegaso-.

–¿Qué yo?-.

–Sí, usted, sería tan amable pasar al frente-. Y el doctor avanzo algo nervioso.

–¿Como es vuestro nombre mi pequeño potro-.

–Soy Joh…el Doctor-.

–¿Doctor que, se podría saber?-.

-Solo el Doctor-.

–Muy bien señor Doctor, ¿le gustaría hacer el baile real?, es algo que se hace en cada fiesta en la que un miembro real asiste-.

–Por supuesto que si princesa-.

La princesa, con todo su esplendor, se levanto de su torno y se acerco hacia el Doctor lentamente. El Doctor estaba muy nervioso, ya que no tenía ni idea como bailaban los ponies, así que solo espero a Celestia, ya estando frente a frente esta se paro sobre sus 2 patas traseras, esto se le hiso muy curioso al Doctor, pero aun así, este se para sobre sus patas traseras y extiende su casco el cual la princesa toma y ambos empiezan a bailar un vals al estilo más clásico, a pesar del tamaño de la princesa el Doctor era el que dirigía, ambos bailaban muy bien al ritmo de la clásica música que producía la sinfonía mientras recibían la atención de todos. Al terminar todos los ponies comienzan a aplaudir de su curiosa forma, cuando se detienen la princesa comienza.

-No baila nada mal Doctor-.

–Usted Tampoco princesa-.

–En fin, Gracias por esa demostración-.

–No, gracias a usted-.

Luego de esto el doctor se retira y va junto a Ditzy la cual dice.

–No sabía que podías bailar-.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Ditzy-.

-¿Sigues preocupado?-.

–¿De qué?-.

–Del pony de la entrada, ¿Qué no recuerdas?-.

–Oh cierto, gracias por hacerme recodar-.

dice el doctor mientras buscaba su destornillador sónico.

–No vayas a hacer algo loco, por el amor de Equestria-.

–Lo siento, el Doctor esta dentro-.

Dijo el Doctor mientras se alejaba de Ditzy e iba hacia la puerta. Al llegar y con el destornillador sónico en su casco empieza a analizar al pony de hace rato, que seguía ahí sentado, mientras lo analizaba el pony se convierte en un pony de color azul con 2 grades cuernos del mismo color, debido a que el doctor desactivo su dispositivo de camuflaje, y por esto el pony, si poder activarlo otra vez sale corriendo lo más rápido posible para que nadie lo vea. Cuando vio esto el Doctor dijo.

–Un Raxakluriano, Pero que es lo que estaría haciendo aq…¡La princesa!-.

Luego de esto salió corriendo hasta que llego a un punto donde podía ver a Celestia, la cual seguía en su trono, así que el Doctor, muy preocupado, empieza a analizar con su destornillador sónico hasta que descubre que 2 ponies, que no estaban muy lejos de Celestia, eran de origen alien, así que este sale corriendo a toda velocidad. Al llegar al frente de Celestia, esta queda extrañada de ver al Doctor tan preocupado y pregunta.

-¿Qué os sucede Doctor?-.

–Princesa, no hay tiempo para explicar, venga con migo-.

–¿Qué?-.

–Algo muy malo pasara si se queda aquí, por favor, confié en mi-.

Uno de los guardias, que estaba a un lado de Celestia dice. –No le haga caso princesa, solo realizaron el baile real juntos, nada mas-.

Celestia indecisa de que hacer mira una vez más al doctor el cual estaba con su casco estirado y una cara que expresaba confianza. Celestia se deja llevar por el Doctor y toma su casco, para luego salir a galope rápido del salón pero mientras iban yendo rápidamente los 2 ponies que el doctor había visto antes los detiene y uno de ellos dice.

-Adonde creen que van-.

–No-. Dice el Doctor al darse cuenta que lo descubrieron.

–¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-.

–Eso no importa, debe venir con nosotros princesa, ese pony con el que está ahí es ostil-.

Después de escuchar esto el doctor toma su destornillador sónico y lo apunta hacia el pony que estaba hablando y le desatiba su dispositivo de camuflaje, dejando ver a un pony exactamente igual al que se había ido corriendo minutos atrás. Salvo que este tenía un pequeño cuerno entre los 2 grandes, como si de un unicornio se tratara.

-Pero que demonios…-. Dice Celestia asombrada/Asustada por tal criatura y la mayoría de los ponies que ahí se encontraban.

–Bien, ¿con que así quieren tratar eh?...Basta de juegos, solo necesitamos viva a la princesa, eliminen a todos los demás-.

Celestia, el Doctor, Ditzy y la mayoría de ponies que ahí se encontraban se sorprendieron/Asustaron, mientras que algunos ponies, dispersos por todo el lugar, sacaron de sus vestimentas unas especies de pistolas laser y estos empezaron a disparar a todo pony, el Doctor no sabía como reaccionar a esto así que tomo el casco de la princesa y empezó a correr hasta llegar detrás de unas columnas.

–Doctor, mirad, esa puerta ahí, vallamos…-.

–No me iré sin Ditzy-.

Luego de decir esto el doctor salió corriendo de su "escondite" hasta que vio a Ditzy escondida arriba de un candelabro, y haciendo una seña con la cabeza la pegaso capto el mensaje de dirigirse hacia la puerta que dijo Celestia, asi que ambos, esquivando los mortales disparos de los Raxaklurianos , llegaron a la puerta y al entrar bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaba Celestia, asi que con los 3 ponies dentro de ese sótano el doctor traba la puerta con su destornillador sónico y comienza a hablar.

-Eso nos dará tiempo-.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora doctor?-. Pregunta Ditzy asustada.

–Nada, no podemos hacer nada, estamos atrapados…lo siento…lo siento mucho-. Dijo el Doctor con un tono de angustia.

–Cientos de ponies, están muriendo en estos momentos, ¿debe haber algo que pueda hacer?-. Dice Celestia, quien también estaba angustiada e indignada por el rendimiento del Doctor

-¿¡Y CREES QUE NO LO SE!?...-. Responde el Doctor de forma muy furiosa, Ditzy y Celestia quedan muy sorprendidas de ver al Doctor en tal grado de furia.

-…SI PUDIERA HACER ALGO, YA LO HABRIA HECHO…PERO NO, ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS, TARDE O TEMPRANO ESOS PONIES ENTRARAN AQUÍ Y NOS MATARAN-.

–Doctor…Cálmate por favor, no es tu culpa…Vamos, según me contaste has salvado el universo muchas veces…no creo que tengas problemas en detener a unos aliens quisquillosos-. Dijo Ditzy con su tono adorable y esa forma de ser de la Pegaso que inspiraba seguridad.

–¿Sa-salvar el universo?...¿A-alíen?-. Dijo Celestia en voz baja y algo soqueada.

–Tienes Razón Ditzy…Gracias-. Dijo el Doctor más calmado.

-¿Q-que eran esos monstros Doctor?, ¿y porque tenían esos artefactos que desintegraban ponies?-.

El Doctor, con un tono mucho más serio dice. –Esos no son monstros...son aliens...seres de otro mundo, y yo también lo soy...Se llaman Raxaklurianos-.

–¿Y-y que hacen aquí?-.

–No lo se...pero es obvio que no son amigables...Ahora, piensa, piensa, piensa...Quizás allá algo en esta habitación que nos sea de ayuda-.

Dijo el Doctor sacando su destornillador sónico, mientras analizaba todo el cuarto recibe una señal, que venía de una pared, asi que al guardar su destornillador sónico se acerca a la misma y la golpea 3 veces hasta que esta se empieza a deslizar hacia el lado derecho, para mostrar todo un corredor metalico, con las luces que alumbraban desde el techo y del cual provenía mucho frio.

-¿Queeee?-. Dicen Ditzy y Celestia casi simultáneamente

-Lo sabia…Construyeron su base debajo del salón-. Dijo el Doctor algo confiado

-¿Pero para que?-. Pregunta Celestia

-Por usted…-.

-¿Que...p-pero, por que?-.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos...Pero creo que estamos apunto de averiguarlo-.

-¿Qué, de verdad quieres ir hacia ellos?-. Dijo Ditzy preocupada

-Es eso o esperar aquí a que nos maten...ustedes deciden-.

- tienes la razón-. Dijo Celestia.

A continuación los 3 ponies avanzaron lentamente por el frio corredor en el cual la princesa Celestia estaba pensando que demonios estaba haciendo, nunca se había sentido tan asustada en toda su vida, pero por ahora solo se podía confiar en aquel extraño pony de crin castaña.

Los 3 seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a una extraña habitación, muy grande, que parecía un laboratorio, con una gran máquina en un segundo piso en donde había un pegaso parado frente a tal maquina y este lugar estaba de lleno de ponies Raxaklurianos con las misma armas larser que tenían los de arriba.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar todos los ponies Raxaklurianos apuntaron a Ditzy, el Doctor y Celestia y el Pegaso de tez blanca comenzó

-Enserio son tan tontos para venir hacia nosotros-.

-¿Quién Eres y que haces en este planeta?-. Pregunta el Doctor

-Extraño, dedujiste que somos aliens antes de nuestra presentación, Esta bien...Soy el gran Iord, general del Imperio Raxakluriano...Estamos en este planeta con la intención de venderlo-.

-¿Venderlo?-. Pregunta Ditzy

-Si, Primero...causamos genocidio en el planeta…-.

-¿Genocidio?-. Pregunta Ditzy en voz baja al no conocer la palabra

-Significa que eliminan todo rastro de vida del planeta-. Dice el Doctor muy serio

-…Luego los vendemos a otras especies por una muy buena cantidad de dinero-.

-¿Y porque Nos cuentas todo esto?-. Dice Celestia

-…Porque es un idiota-. Dice Ditzy

-No, estúpida yegua...porque ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá-.

-¿Qué?...P-pero es imposible, el Articulo 57 de la proclamación de las sombras prohíbe la destrucción de un planeta de Nivel 5 o inferior, si no ha incumplido ninguna ley-. Dice el Doctor

-Al diablo con las leyes galácticas, nadie lo sabrá...Ahora maten a los 2 ponies comunes-.

-¡Espera!...Antes de matarnos, necesitan a la princesa, ¿Por qué?-.

-Es que la energía de nuestro planeta no es suficiente para mandar un ataque tan lejos atreves del espacio…y gracias a la magia de este Alicornio los misiles encargados de destruir el planeta llegaran a su destino-.

Celestia estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer así que tomando todo su coraje y valentía dice. -¡Alto!...Si ustedes acaban con la vida de estos ponies me veré obligada a cometer inmolación-.

-¿Inmo-que?-. pregunto Ditzy…con un todo adorable y en voz baja.

-Significa que acabara con su vida si algo nos pasa-.

-Esta bien...Su amiga les consiguió unos minutos más de vida..ahora venga aquí princesa, oh, y no intente nada raro o los 3 morirán inmediatamente-.

Luego la princesa Celestia abrió sus deslumbrantes alas y voló hasta el Pegaso. El primitivo cerebro de Celestia trataba de analizar la situación, pero solo se encontraba con un dolor de cabeza. Al estar frente del Pegaso el dice.

-Ponga su cuerno aquí y realice un hechizo de carga de neutra de nivel 16-. Decía el Pegaso mientras señalaba en pequeño augero cuadrado en la gran máquina.

-¿Qué?, eso nos ha de poner en peligro, Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que me saldrá bien...No lo hare-

-Si no lo haces, mataremos a tus amigos y a cada pony de la ciudad…-.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?, si lo hago, mataran a todos en el mundo-.

-¡CELESTIA, HAS LO QUE DIGAN...TODO SALDRA BIEN...LO PROMETO!-. Dijo el Doctor a los gritos.

Luego de esto la princesa toma un gran respiro y mete su cuerno el augero de la máquina para hacer el hechizo. Cuando lo hace empieza a sonar una alarma muy fuertemente cosa que indicaba que el lanzamiento estaba a punto de empezar.

-Si, ya todo está listo-.

-Espera, si has activado el lanzamiento, ustedes también moriran con este planeta-. Dice el Doctor

-No somos tan estúpidos, cada dispositivo de camuflaje tiene integrado un auto-tele transportador hacia nuestra nave en órbita...No hay nada que pueda hacer…-.

-…Doctor, yo soy el Doctor...Y no importa lo que pase, Yo voy a detenerte…-.

-Muy tarde...Doctor-. Dijo el Pegaso mientras sacaba un control con un solo botón de color azul de su traje

-¡ESPERA!-.

Dijo el Doctor mientras que al mismo tiempo el Pegaso precionaba el botón, haciendo que todos los ponies Raxaklurianos sean transportados automáticamente a la nave en órbita, tanto lo que se encontraba en ese laboratorio como los que estaban en el salón. Luego de que todos se fueran, Ditzy, asustada pregunta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Doctor?-.

El Doctor mira a Ditzy con una cara que expresaba miedo/enojo y luego sale corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Celestia, sube la escalera con forma de caracol y llega al lugar donde estaba Celestia. Se acerca a la maquina y comienza, con su destornillador sónico a tratar de detener el ataque y Ditzy va hacia ellos también.

-¿Doctor?-. Pregunta asustada Celestia.

-Demonios, esto es inútil…a pesar de que la maquina esta conectada directamente con los misiles, no tengo acceso…-. Se toma un respiro y más serio dice. –…Vamos a morir-.

-¿Qué?...Pero tu eres el Doctor, el pony que ah salvado cientos de planetas-. Dice Ditzy algo enojada

-Lo siento...Lo siento mucho, pero esta vez no terminara así...y aunqué quisiera que nos vallamos en la TARDIS, es inútil, está demasiado lejos de aquí-.

-Y cuál es la razón de que no puedas hacer nada-. Dice Celestia.

-Mi destornillador sónico es muy débil, no tiene la energía suficiente-. Dice el Doctor Enojado

-¿Y por qué no le pides a la princesa que le aumente su potencia?-

-¿Qué?-. Dijo el Doctor, el cual pensó que todavía había esperanza, mientras mira a Ditzy.

-Sí, Puede usar un hechizo de energía o algo así-.

-¡Claro!...En este universo contamos con la magia, Oh Ditzy eres brillante!-. Dijo el Doctor muy feliz

-Jeje-. Dijo Ditzy que se sonrojo.

-Princesa, necesito que use el mismo hechizo que uso en la maquina en mi destornillador sónico-.

-Todo sea con poder ayudarlo, buen Doctor-.

Y luego de decir esto Celestia toma con su magia el destornillador y le lanza un rayo, que salía desde su cuerno…luego de esto el destornillador cae al piso como si nada le hubiera pasado, el Doctor, si saber si eso había funcionado dijo. –Gracias-. Y luego lo piensa a utilizar en la gran máquina que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Es demasiado tarde, los misiles están muy cerca, no puedo detener el lanzamiento-. Dijo el Doctor, mientras usaba su destornillador en la maquina.

-¿Qué?-. Dicen la Alicornio y la Pegaso al mismo tiempo.

-…Pero aun si, creo que puedo desviarlos…-. Decia mientras le costaba mantener el destornillador en la maquina.

-¡PUES QUE ESPERAS, HAZLO!-. Grita Ditzy.

-¡ESO INTENTO!-.

Después del grito el Doctor seguía tratando de mantener el Destornillador en la maquina, mientras este se calentaba mas y mas. Los misiles se acercaban muy rápido hacia el planeta, pero cada vez el Doctor hacia que estos se desviaran mas de la ruta original, hasta que terminan chocando y explotando en el planeta Marte. Todo el planeta rojo se envolvió en una capa de fuego devastadora. El Doctor al terminar, se quema con su Destornillador y deja que caiga al piso.

-¡LO HICIMOS!-. Grita el Doctor y sale corriendo y abraza a Ditzy.

-¿Em...Doctor…?-. Dice Ditzy algo avergonzada.

-Oh, Perdona-. Dice el Doctor que no podía contener su felicidad.

-¿Que ha pasado con esos "misiles", Doctor? Dice Celestia sin saber que era un misil.

-Los hice explotar en Marte, pensé que no lo lograríamos…-.

-Entonces, ¿Ganamos?- pregunta Ditzy feliz

-…Sí, pero todavía no terminamos…-.

En el espacio estaba la nave de los Raxaklurianos en órbita al planeta Tierra. Dentro, en la sala de navegación se encontraba el Pegaso de tez blanca, el cual pregunta furioso.

-¿Dónde demonios están los misiles?...Ya tendrían que haber llegado-.

-Según informes, han caído en Marte, un planeta que no esta muy lejos de aquí-. Responde un Raxakluriano que estaba en un puesto de navegación de la nave

-¿QÚE?-.

-De alguna forma lograron obtener el control de los misiles y los hicieron caer el otro planeta-.

-¡DEMONIOS!...Tardaremos demasiado en organizar otro ataque…-

Mientras el Pegaso mantenía la conversación con su inferior se empieza a escuchar un sonido, muy extraño, el cual se iba haciendo más fuerte hasta que de la nada empezó a aparecer una extraña caja azul. De la cual empezaron a salir 3 ponies, los cuales mantenían una conversación.

-¿Esto es bueno?...Se iban-. Decía la Pegaso gris.

-Que se vallan está bien, que no vuelvan siempre es mejor-. Decía el Doctor

-¿QÚE?...¿COMO LLEGARON AQUÍ?...No, no me digan que eso es…-.

-Una TARDIS-. Dice el Doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Mátenlos!-. Dice el Pegaso camuflado a sus soldados

Luego de la orden todos los Raxaklurianos dispararon, pero al no pasar nada, todos quedan sorprendidos y el Doctor dice.

-Oh, ni se molesten, active el campo de contención de cloriones de la TARDIS, Todas las armas que funcionen con esa tecnología quedan desactivadas de aquí en un radio de 347 metros-.

-Eso no importa, somos cientos y ustedes solo son 3…¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-¿De verdad pensaban que iban a tratar de destruir un planeta de nivel 5 y se iban a salir con la suya?-.

Luego de Decir esto el Doctor saca su destornillador y lo apunta hacia el panel de navegación de la nave, cosa que hace que esta comience un viaje muy veloz, y luego de unos segundos se estrellaron en un lugar extraño, nadie entendía nada y el Pegaso pregunta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Exactamente en el segundo asteroide que conforma la…-.

-¡NO!-. Dice el Pegaso camuflado

-…Proclamación de las sombras...y seremos abordados en 3...2...1…-.

Cuando el Doctor termina de hablar toda la sala de navegación donde estaban se llena de unos ponies, bastante grandes, con cabezas de rinoceronte, los cuales llevaban un traje negro metálico y estaban armados, Ditzy y Celestia se asustaron mucho al ver a tales aliens.

-Buenos días señores, soy el Doctor, y ellas son mis compañeras Ditzy Doo y la princesa Celestia…Estos Señores que ven aquí son Raxaklurianos y han tratado de eliminar toda forma de vida de un planeta nivel 5, con fines meramente propios…y tooodos aquí sabemos que eso es un delito muy grave…así que les propongo, que yo, con mis compañeras nos larguemos de aquí y ustedes prosigan con sus deberes…Chicas Vámonos-. Dijo el Doctor, con todo su carisma, que al terminar se da vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la TARDIS

-¡ESPERA!- Le grita el Pegaso al Doctor

El Doctor al escuchar al Pegaso, se detiene y lo mira

-¿Quién Demonios Eres?-.

-Soy el Doctor-.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, ¿pero doctor qué?

Luego de esto el Doctor sonríe, se da vuelta y, junto a sus compañeras, sigue caminando hacia la TARDIS, dentro de la misma, Celestia pregunta de forma feliz.

-¿Ganamos?-.

El Doctor mira directamente a la princesa y sin decir ni una sola palabra hiso que la TARDIS comenzara a viajar. Cuando esta termina, el Doctor hace una seña con la que indica a sus compañeras que salieran de la TARDIS. Al salir se encontraron con el mismo salón, solo que con un caos terrible y sin ningún pony, a Celestia le extraña esto y pregunta.

-¿Dónde están todos los ponies?-.

-Muertos-. Dice el Doctor mientras salía de la TARDIS

-P-pero…-.

-Los Raxaklurianos no tuvieron piedad-. Dice el Doctor algo triste. Luego mira a Ditzy y continúa.

–Ya es hora de irnos Ditzy-.

-¿Se irán, tan pronto?-.

-Mire princesa, esta noche han pasado cosas horribles, cientos de inocentes han muerto por mi culpa...pero le prometo que eso no va a volver a pasar, mis ma...cascos, están manchados con la sangre de más de mil millones de personas, la sangre que eh derramado ha sido suficiente...por esto mismo, le prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a suceder, aquí en Canterlot, en el planeta, y en todo el universo...Le prometo, que no habrá mas sangre derramada…-. Dijo el Doctor en un tono muy Serio

-...-. Celestia solo se queda mirando al Doctor, sin poder responderle nada debido a lo que acababa de escuchar

-Vámonos Ditzy…-.

Dijo el Doctor y sin despedirse este entro en la TARDIS y luego de que Ditzy se despidiera y entrara en la cabina telefónica esta empezó a desaparecer, lentamente y con ese sonido de fondo que, por más extraño que parezca, sonaba muy relajante

-Se fue…El pony, mas fantástico y loco del planeta...se ha ido…-.

Justo cuando la princesa se estaba por retirar del catastrófico salón, el mismo sonido de hace un momento comenzó a escucharse y junto con eso, la extraña caja de madera hacia su presencia, de la cual, al abrirse la puerta, sale el Doctor y Dice.

-¡Princesa!...Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias por todo...por cierto, tome esto...-. Dijo el Doctor mientras extendía su casco, en el cual tenía un cristal de color verde. -...Guárdelo con su Vida, protéjalo a toda costa…porque yo regresare, LO PROMETO...-.

Cuando el Doctor termino de hablar, Celestia, con su magia toma el cristal y dice.

-Claro…-.

-...Adiós princesa...solo espéreme, yo volveré...-.

Dijo el Doctor, luego entro en la TARDIS y está, haciendo este mismo sonido que a Celestia se le hacia relajante, desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Adiós...Mi buen Doctor...Lo estaré esperando…-.

* * *

**¿Que les Pareció?, gracias por leer y espero que lo ayan disfrutado. **


End file.
